1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides oxidative-drying coating compositions, e.g., alkyds, of high solids content made possible by blending the oxidative-drying material with diethyl fumarate.
WARNING: Diethyl fumarate may cause a skin rash unless it is handled carefully.
2. Prior Art
Di(C.sub.4 -C.sub.10)alkyl fumarates, etc., are used in various coating compositions, e.g., in Emmons et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,133 and 4,138,390.
Alkyds are well known. See, for example, Solomon, The Chemistry of Organic Film Formers, pp. 75-131, Krieger Publishing Co. (Second Edition; 1977).